


Bath

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: And other places, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, French Kissing, Hannah's almost naked, Incest, Kissing, Knifeplay, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Shaving, Shower Sex, Soap, Volmer enjoys it, and his body is slickened by soap, it happens in the tub, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Volmer is taking a nice bath.Hannah wants to shave his body hair.Things get very exciting. . .And a thing that's been bound to happen,finally happens.





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I believe someone mentioned the good doctor should be abused a little more. . .

Dr. Heinreich Volmer soaks in bath, nervously drumming his fingers against the edge of the tub. The water’s still pleasantly warm, and pure —led to his living space through separate system, as it is led to Hannah’s. 

The thought of the girl makes him frown with worry. It was just a small smear of blood and he turned the lights off quickly. There is no chance Hannah could have noticed something was . . . off with him. 

The mask was still on, so there is no chance. . . 

But the girl has avoided his . . . attentions lately. 

Or has she? 

Volmer doesn’t know and it frustrates him. It has been just two days since he claimed his prize; he shouldn’t get frustrated this soon, he knows. There used to be longer periods between his stolen pleasures, weeks at most. 

Still . . . if Hannah saw something. . .

He shakes off the thought, touching his face. 

He wonders if he should just tell her the truth. That he burned. The rest of the details, Volmer thinks, he could keep to himself, at least to a more appropriate time. 

He picks up a razor from the table beside the tub, dipping it in mildly soap slickened water, starting to shave his chest. He does that, for Hannah. To make it more pleasant for her when they. . .

“Hannah?” 

Sometimes Volmer thinks the girl can walk through walls. Or closed doors at least. Doors that should be locked. . .

Hannah looks at him, appearing somehow smaller than usually. Her eyes are dark, her lips slightly parted. “I didn’t find you in your office,” she tells silently, shuffling her feet. 

“You know I am not there after four,” Volmer tells, uncertain what to do. What to think. This is the first time the girl has ever appeared in his bathroom. He clears his throat, putting down the razor. 

“Did you need something?” 

“Yes,” Hannah replies silently, slipping her dress off. Her hand reaches down to pull off her panties, when Volmer stops her. 

“Leave them on,” He tells swiftly. His breath quickens, turns shallower. “Please leave them on.” 

Dear god. . . had he known in what ways the girl was going to tempt him, he would have settled for a quick shower. . .

Hannah does, standing still for a while. She lowers her gaze, crossing her arms to cover her small bare breasts. Her nipples are hard, Volmer notices, feeling his mouth to dry. 

“Are you cold, Hannah?” he asks carefully, slightly hopeful. “Do you want to come into the water?” 

Hannah nods, making her way to the tub. She steps in, settling to the other end with her eyes cast down. Her cheeks are read, her hands rest teasingly over her breasts. 

“Hannah. . .” 

“I missed you,” she says quietly, letting her feet relax. Her hands drop down, leaving her breasts completely bare. Her nipples rest just above the surface. 

“Well. . . I- I am glad,” Volmer replies, uncertain whether this is real or not. He might have fallen asleep in the middle of his bath. Perhaps this is even a hallucination, some late symptom of the cure. . .

Hannah touches his knee under water. “I. . . could help you,” she offers, glancing at the razor. 

“I am not sure if that is a good idea. . .” 

“I promise to be careful,” Hannah states. She moves sit on her knees between Volmer’s legs. Her hands reach for his cock. 

Volmer hesitates, aroused, tempted, worried. “The razor’s very sharp Hannah. You could hurt me very easily.” 

Hannah shakes her head. Her fingertips have moved up to tease his belly. “No. I could never hurt you. Never again. . .” 

Well, that lesson she had learned, at least. Yet, Volmer doesn’t quite trust her, the cure-episode still way too fresh in his mind. 

“To me it seems you quite enjoy my pains, Hannah.” 

The girl blushes. Her finger trails a path on his chest. “No. Never that. Never your pain.” She stills, shy, hesitant. “I like the sounds. The rhythm of your breathing. . .” 

Volmer stills her hand. So the girl wants him to be loud? To exaggerate his pleasure? This he can gladly do. 

“Very well. . .” 

“But first,” Hannah interrupts him, “I want to finish that,” she tells, nodding towards the razor. “I want you to be on your back, on that bench.” 

Volmer glances at the wooden bench at the end of the tub and then Hannah. “And why is that?” 

Hannah rocks back and forth, looking slightly embarrassed. “I. . . I want the sweet thing.” 

“If you would just let me touch you. . .” 

“No,” the girl states firmly. “I want it on top of you.” She hesitates. “I finish and then I’ll comfort you. I can. . . comfort you with my mouth. And. . .” she blushes deeper. 

“I. . . I want you on top of me, later,” she finally whispers, bringing Volmer’s hand to her breast. 

That, is a request that makes to good doctor agree. “Very well. But if I see one drop of blood. . .” 

“I will be careful,” Hannah convinces and steps out of the tub. 

Volmer follows her example, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He settled on the bench, Hannah takes a seat on top of him. 

“We’ll need more soap,” Hannah tells, reaching for the bottle. It is liquid soap, bath soap. Soap that smells of blackberries. 

She squeezes a generous amount on her palm, starting to rub it on Volmer’s chest and belly. 

“You are. . . going to shave it all?” Dr. Volmer asks, swallowing. He’s slightly aroused, perhaps a little nervous. The girl’s hands are slippery on his body, sliding over his toned chest and tensed abs. 

“Well, not all of it,” the girl tells, sliding her palms down his chest and over his belly. She yanks the towel a little lower, forcing a small gasp out of the doctor. 

“I’ll leave what’s under the towel,” Hannah tells sweetly. Her smile is shy. Her cheeks glow red. “I like it there.” 

Dr. Volmer closes his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of Hannah’s hands on his body. 

“You’re . . . going to shave my belly, too?” 

Hannah nods. Her fingers take a journey to his navel and down again, stopping to tease the soft parts of his lower stomach. 

“You’ve lost weight,” she observes, adding slightly pressure. The base of her hand sinks slightly into his lower stomach. “I like it better when you’re little soft.” 

Volmer gasps, leaning his head back. The soap is like slippery gel on his body, making the girl’s touch foreign. It’s getting difficult to concentrate.

“I like to take care of myself, Hannah, you know that,” the good doctor tells, trying not to pant. He sees it best not to get too excited, while Hannah has as sharp object as a razor in her hands. 

The cold blade lands on his chest, right next to a nipple. 

“Remember Hannah, very gently,” the doctor tells, nearly holding his breath. He’s slightly surprised about how good the girl is at her work. 

She’s very precise, trimming every single body hair with gentle hands, moving down to shave the small stripe at his belly. 

Her hips have begun to rock slightly and Volmer acknowledges how painfully hard he’s under the towel. There’s some soap at Hannah’s small breasts, making them shiny and slippery. Her nipples are hard in the cold of the room, like two pink rose buds. 

Volmer knows better than to reach for her. He dares not, and closes his eyes with gritted teeth as the razor’s cold edge lands below his navel, cold against his soap slickened skin. 

“Careful Hannah, oh be careful,” he whispers repeatedly, eyes closed, hands tight in forced fists least he would grab the girl in his passion. —And doom himself to an early grave. 

The razor slides up from the towel’s edge, teasing the tiny soft swell of his lower stomach. The feeling is almost too much for Volmer to bear, forcing a ragged gasp from his lips. 

“You’re pressing a little too hard,” he tells the girl, fighting the urge to arch his back. His breath is getting shallower, more fitful. 

Dear god. . . should the girl continue her sadistic torture any longer. . . 

“I have to do this well, if I am going to lick you,” Hannah tells. The razor’s edge licks his belly already, almost deeply enough to draw blood. 

Her words. . . oh lord. . . 

“H-Hannah. . .” 

“We’re almost done.” 

“P-put down the razor,” Dr. Volmer instructs. His eyes are half closed, his hands lands on the girl’s thighs. “I need your comfort Hannah, I need it now.” 

“Why?” the girl whispers, almost coos, placing a cool hand on his belly. “Do you have pains?” 

Volmer nods, barely conscious in his pleasure. “Yes. Yes. You know me Hannah. . . how— How easily I cramp sometimes. . .” 

The girl finishes her work with one sure lick of the razor, letting it drop on the floor. Her hands lands back on his slick body, teasing, exploring. . .

Her thumbnails move down to his lower stomach, teasing the shape of the slippery soft swell, repeating its curves, slightly sinking into his skin. 

“H-Hannah. . . sweet Hannah. . .” 

She moves just enough to open to towel, exposing him, his throbbing hard cock, slick with soap and pre-cum. 

Volmer can smell Hannah’s arousal even through the soaked panties. Soaked from the bath, soaked form her womanly love juices. 

Through the white fabric, he can see the curve of her lower lips, the thin brown hair that so gently covers it. 

Hannah takes a seat on top of him, rubbing against his cock. She moves a couple of times, corrects her posture, then shakes her head. 

“No. It is good, but. . . doesn’t feel quite right. . .” 

To Volmer’s delighted surprise and horror, Hannah shift her panties aside, rubbing her bare cunt against the length of his erection. 

“Better. . .” 

Volmer is in hell —and so close to the gates of heaven. 

He grabs the girl, stopping her, stilling her. His eyes burn with feverish passion and despair. 

“T-take the razor Hannah, press it against me. It’s too soon . . . O-otherwise I will . . . It is too soon,” he breathes, nearly sobs. He does his best not to squirm.

“But what if I cut you?” Hannah asks, her voice silent. 

Volmer shakes his head, swallowing. His hand squeezes Hannah’s thigh almost painfully hard. 

“It-it doesn’t matter! Do as you’re told. . .”

Hannah does, gently pressing the razor against the swell of his lower belly. She moves her hips again, making Volmer’s back arch. 

He groans, does his best not to pant too hard, least the girl could actually cut him. The blade feels cold against his soap slickened, bath warmed skin. 

“Oh. . . Hannah. . .” 

Hannah’s cheeks glow redder, her eyes shine dark with desire. She mewls silently with each roll of her hips. 

“Heinreich. . . touch me. . . please touch me. . .” 

Volmer does, fighting a whimper as he reaches to cup the girl’s breast, slick and shiny from the soap. 

The razor presses tighter against his belly with the gesture, creating a thin red line below his navel. 

“H-Hannah. . . I-I am close. . .” 

The girl barely hears him. Her head’s tilted back in ecstasy as her cunt rubs against the veined shaft of his cock. Her free hand takes support from his tensed abs. She’s moving faster, her moist entrance gets dangerously close to the pink knob of Volmer’s erection. 

It was too soon. The girl would soon take him in. It was still too soon. . .

It would be the same as . . . raping her. . .

Volmer panics. He’s hazed by his passion, threatened by the sharp edge of the razor that so cruelly rests against his lower belly, ready to slice the tender skin. 

“H-Hannah I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you while I have my pleasure!”

Volmer grabs her, brining Hannah down into a passionate kiss. 

He can feel the cold sharpness of the cut as he thrust his tongue in the girl’s mouth, sinking his fingers in her hair. The sensation is almost pleasurable, slightly tingling, making him moan into the kiss with a frown of discomfort. 

Hannah shudders. Her whole body trembles, the muscles on her legs tighten. 

She pulls away from the kiss, panting, red faced, looking down at Dr. Volmer’s face. 

He smiles at her tiredly, breathing between parted lips. He’s had his pleasure, right after Hannah. 

“Hannah. . . my sweet girl. . .”

Hannah brings her red fingers for closer examination. 

For a moment Volmer’s mind stirs with fear. He did not enter, did he? Hannah did not take him in. 

There’s quite a lot of blood on her hand. Enough for it to be . . . her menstruation . . . ?

“Heinreich,” Hannah whispers, glancing down at his body and back to his face. Her eyes are wide. 

“I think I hurt you badly. . .” 

Volmer looks down at himself, gasping softly. He presses the edge of the towel on the cut. 

“It’s all right,” he whispers, unwilling to stress the girl. It is not her fault; he’s the one who asked her to . . . control him. 

“I will take care of it,” he tells with a loving smile, brushing Hannah’s cheek with his thumb. 

He believes he’s going to need stitches.


End file.
